


A Watchful Guardian

by Ladnir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Omnic Crisis, Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladnir/pseuds/Ladnir
Summary: Pequeño fanfic sobre Soldado 76 (Jack Morrison) durante la Primera Crisis Ómnica.





	1. Chapter 1

**·Prólogo·**

Se despertó con un sobresalto, hiperventilando y sudando. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a la zona por debajo de la clavícula izquierda, palpando con suavidad aunque sabía que no encontraría nada allí. Aquella herida cicatrizó físicamente hacía más de veinte años pero, de vez en cuando, volvía para incordiar. Y casi siempre cuando dormía.

Cerró los ojos un instante mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared sobre la cual descansaba la espalda. Luego respiró profundamente, mirando el cielo estrellado parcialmente tapado por el edificio donde se había refugiado.

Había llegado allí unas horas antes y se había asegurado de que el lugar estaba abandonado; iba de camino a Egipto pero no había podido evitar desviarse para descansar allí, para recordar. Se quitó la máscara y se pasó las manos por el rostro, suspirando. Tantas vidas perdidas, tantas balas gastadas, tantas heridas recibidas… al final ¿para qué? Para que el mundo les diera la espalda, para que los convirtieran en fugitivos, como tristes delincuentes de tres al cuarto.

Chasqueó la lengua, estiró la espalda y volvió a apoyarse en la pared del derruido edificio; miró al infinito, escuchando el sonido de los disparos y los gritos, sintiendo el polvo de nuevo en sus ojos, el dolor en el cuerpo… y dejó que los recuerdos inundaran su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**·Capítulo 1·**

Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor pero tuvo que cerrarlos del todo durante una décima de segundo. Aquel maldito sol estaba destrozándole la vista.

—Eso te pasa por tener los ojos tan condenadamente azules…

Se volvió hacia la voz burlona e hizo una mueca al Cruzado germano que estaba a su lado, cargando con un enorme martillo y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— A la gente le encantan pero a la hora de combatir bajo el sol, son un maldito incordio, ¿verdad? –continuó diciendo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—¡Pero no le des excusas! Que luego las utiliza cuando falla al disparar.

Volvió la mirada hacia el otro lado, donde el ingeniero sueco caminaba a buen paso mientras miraba, de manera distraída, la enorme remachadora que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Jack no pudo evitarlo y esbozó una sonrisa mientras sus dos compañeros se echaban a reír.

—¿Lo has visto? ¡Ha sonreído! –exclamó Torbjörn.

—Ya te dije que alguna vez se saca el palo del culo –rió Reinhardt, acercándose al ingeniero y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

El soldado sacudió la cabeza mientras los dos hombres se alejaban un poco, y volvió a mirar al horizonte, tratando de ver algo que se saliese de lo normal, pero allí sólo había sol y arena.

—No hay nada en el frente.

Se volvió bruscamente para ver a la única mujer del equipo situada casi a su lado, oteando el horizonte.

—Un día me vas a matar de un susto –masculló él.

Ella se volvió, esbozó una leve sonrisa y se recolocó el fusil de francotirador en el hombro antes de volver la mirada hacia el horizonte.

—No falta mucho –comentó ella–. Llegaremos al anochecer.

—Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo –masculló él–. Con medio mundo ardiendo y gente muriendo, venir aquí para nada…

Ana apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y éste se volvió hacia ella, asintió y reanudó la marcha, seguido por sus tres compañeros. Finalmente, y tras haber atravesado unas cuantas dunas, llegaron a su destino cuando el sol tocaba ya el horizonte: un complejo aparentemente abandonado situado en una ciudad derruida por la guerra.

Se parapetaron detrás de una enorme roca, cansados, mientras discutían entre susurros su próximo movimiento.

—Lo primero de todo es descansar –propuso Ana con firmeza–. Nos turnaremos para dormir; yo haré la primera ronda, echaré un vistazo desde aquí y mañana pensamos en un plan.

—Está bien, Torbjörn hará el segundo turno y Reinhardt el tercero, yo me ocuparé del cuarto –asintió Jack mientras Torbjörn y Reinhardt se disponían a intentar dormir encima de la dura arena; se volvió hacia la francotiradora cuando percibió que se alejaba de ellos en silencio–. Y, Ana. No corras riesgos.

Ella se limitó a sonreír de medio lado antes de colocarse la capucha y trepar por encima de la pared rocosa para apostarse encima.

Jack la miró mientras ella subía y desenfocó la mirada en cuanto la perdió de vista. Se conocía y sabía que no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche, su cuerpo estaría en alerta permanente ante cualquier mínimo sonido. Podría haberle dicho a su compañera que él haría la primera guardia pero sabía que ella no iba a aceptar porque ella tenía claro que él no despertaría a sus compañeros para que lo relevasen. Y tampoco quería probar uno de los dardos que Ana usaba para dormir a sus enemigos: le dejaban la cabeza hecha polvo.

Apoyó la espalda en la roca y dejó a un lado el fusil, lo suficientemente cerca como para cogerlo si pasaba algo, y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a intentar engañar a su cerebro y poder dar una cabezada al menos.

Se desveló cuando escuchó cómo una piedrecita caía sobre otra y automáticamente llevó la mano al fusil. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

Aquella noche no había luna de manera que estaba todo oscuro, parpadeó para hacerse a la oscuridad y vio el enorme bulto que era Reinhardt al lado de Torbjörn. No vio a Ana por ningún lado de manera que dedujo que estaría aún apostada encima de la enorme roca.

Hizo el amago de incorporarse cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y otra en la boca al tiempo que oía cómo le ordenaban guardar silencio de manera casi imperceptible.

—¿Ana? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró Jack.

—He bajado a avisarte –respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz–. He visto movimiento saliendo de uno de los edificios. Son ómnicos.

—Estamos en el sitio correcto, entonces.

—Sí.

Jack hizo un gesto con el mentón y subió a la roca con ella, se agazaparon en silencio y la mujer le dejó su rifle para que él pudiera observar mejor la situación.

—He contado cuatro bastion y dos OR14 –dijo ella–. Los bastion están apostados de manera estratégica en la entrada de ese edificio, como si protegieran la entrada a algún sitio. Apostaría uno de mis ojos a que es la entrada al laboratorio, así que imagino que será todo subterráneo.

»Los OR14 patrullan el perímetro a intervalos de cuatro minutos –continuó diciendo ella–. No sé cómo podríamos entrar sin parecer elefantes en una cacharrería –resopló–. Si al menos Reyes estuviera aquí, podría colarse en su sistema y tratar de anularlos.

—Sí, pero su presencia con Liao en la India es más importante –respondió él, pensativo.

Su compañera lo miró atentamente durante un minuto sin que él pareciera darse cuenta de ello.

—Qué estás tramando, Morrison.

El soldado la miró como si de repente hubiera sido consciente de que no estaba solo. Sonrió de medio lado mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el complejo.

—Despierta a esos dos –dijo–. Vamos a entrar ahí abajo.

Le devolvió el rifle a su compañera y bajaron de la roca; una vez Torbjörn y Reinhardt estuvieron en pie, Jack les contó el plan a seguir; Reinhardt sonrió ampliamente mientras se golpeaba suavemente la mano con el martillo, Torbjörn comentó algo acerca de cómo iba a disfrutar aplastando cabezas metálicas y Ana se limitó a comprobar su munición.

—Esto promete –comentó antes de separarse del grupo con el ingeniero.

Jack esperó con Reinhardt detrás de otro edificio, esperando que los otros dos miembros del equipo hicieran su parte. Sabía que había muchos riesgos de que saliera todo mal, pero también había posibilidades de éxito.

 _Pero el problema es salir, no entrar –_ le recordó su mente.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente al recordar aquel detalle. Entrar en el complejo iba a ser relativamente fácil pero… ¿salir? No tanto. No sabían con exactitud cómo era por dentro, los planos que Reyes había conseguido eran parciales y de la época anterior a que los ómnicos se hicieran con el lugar; seguramente lo hubieran transformado a su antojo para hacerlo más práctico. Aún así, los había memorizado por si acaso y también había dado copia a su equipo. Con un poco de suerte, las posibles modificaciones serían nimias.

—No pienses tanto –gruñó Reinhardt–. Va a ser coser y cantar; entraremos, reventaremos a esos ómnicos y saldremos a lo grande –añadió con una sonrisa salvaje.

Jack se permitió el lujo de esbozar una leve sonrisa. Era imposible no contagiarse del positivismo de su compañero pero sabía que hasta el hombretón era consciente de lo peligroso de la incursión.

El sonido de una explosión seguida por la onda expansiva los puso en alerta. Los dos compañeros se miraron un instante.

Aquello no estaba previsto.


	3. Chapter 3

**·Capítulo 2·**

—¡Ana! ¡Torbjörn! ¡Informad!

La voz de Jack sonaba angustiada mientras él y Reinhardt corrían hacia el punto de la explosión. Un pequeño grupo de ómnicos se les cruzó en el camino pero el enorme Cruzado los barrió con un golpe de martillo, convirtiéndolos en amasijos de hierro, cables y crepitaciones.

Los dos saltaron por encima de ellos y avanzaron hasta donde se levantaba la columna de humo. Doblaron una esquina y el cañonazo de un  _bastion_  estalló a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban, haciéndolos retroceder y coger cobertura detrás del muro.

—¡Maldita sea! –masculló Jack–. ¡Ana, Torbjörn!

—¡Jack! –la voz de Ana sonaba firme pero él percibió que estaba rociada de preocupación–. Edificio gris, al noroeste de la columna de humo.

—¡Recibido!

Miró a Reinhardt y éste asintió, pasó por delante del soldado y alzó el brazo izquierdo antes de salir para encarar al  _bastion_ que estaba apostado en aquella calle.

Un muro azul de energía apareció proyectado del brazo del hombretón; el ómnico disparó varios proyectiles pero el escudo aguantó el tiempo suficiente como para que Jack cruzase la calle, seguido de su compañero, hacia el lugar donde Ana les había indicado.

Localizaron el edificio con facilidad pero se escondieron entre los restos de otro cercano al ver que había un OR14 con varios  _slicers_  delante disparando de manera incansable.

Jack cerró los ojos un instante, respiró profundamente para calmarse y se asomó para mirar bien el edificio. Al parecer los ómnicos estaban atacando lo que era la puerta principal; alguien había hecho una barricada rudimentaria allí que los mantenía a raya, pero no sabía cuánto podría durar aquello. Hizo vagar la mirada por el edificio, ellos podrían entrar por la parte trasera si daban un pequeño rodeo para evitar a los ómnicos.

Se volvió hacia Reinhardt y le hizo un cabeceo para que lo siguiera. Salieron por una ventana rota, su compañero con más dificultad debido a su enorme tamaño, pero no hicieron ruido suficiente como para alertar a los ómnicos. Avanzaron con el mayor sigilo posible hasta el edificio y Jack miró hacia arriba, masculló una maldición y miró a Reinhardt.

El hombretón tenía la mirada puesta en el mismo sitio que él y, un segundo después, centró su único ojo en su amigo. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Por señas le dijo que lo subiría hacia la ventana con ayuda del martillo y que esperaría sus órdenes en ese mismo lugar.

El soldado se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, irritado, y subió encima del martillo de Reinhardt, colándose por la ventana. Empuñó el fusil mientras avanzaba por el edificio vacío con cuidado, mirando en cada habitación por si sus compañeros estaban en alguna de ellas. Finalmente, los encontró en un cuarto pequeño.

Ana lo recibió con un disparo que, por suerte, falló gracias a los reflejos de Jack. La mujer lo miró un instante antes de centrarse en Torbjörn. El ingeniero estaba sentado en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor que transformó en media sonrisa al ver a su amigo; estaba sangrando por la pierna derecha pero Ana lo había vendado y seguramente administrado algún tipo de fármaco para el dolor.

—¿Estáis bien? –susurró, apartando unos dardos calmantes vacíos y acuclillándose al lado de ellos.

—Esto es sólo un rasguño –medio rió Torbjörn. Ana puso los ojos en blanco un instante.

—Podrá moverse dentro de un rato, cuando los analgésicos le hagan efecto –miró por encima del hombro de Jack y frunció el ceño, preocupada–. ¿Dónde está Reinhardt?

—Al otro lado de la calle –respondió él–. Es demasiado grande como para entrar por la ventana sin derribar medio edificio –resopló–. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nos encontraron un par de  _slicers_  y… –comenzó a decir Torbjörn pero Ana le dio un golpe suave con el puño para que se callara.

—Tú a guardar silencio –gruñó, volviéndose hacia Jack–. Nos detectaron esos pequeños diablos y apareció un OR14 que no había visto, disparó y bueno. Ya te imaginas el resto de la historia.

Jack asintió, evaluando toda la situación y las opciones de las que disponían. El plan se había ido a la mierda y era irrecuperable pero todavía podían entrar y destruir aquel complejo. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta principal cuando oyó un sonido más fuerte que los demás.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí –comentó–. ¿Cuándo podrá moverse?

—¡Puedo caminar! –masculló el ingeniero con energía–. Déjame hacer una torreta y ya verán esos culos metálicos de qué estoy hecho.

Morrison no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a su compañera. Ana hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo sonreír levemente al soldado; ayudaron a Torbjörn a levantarse y regresaron hacia la ventana bajo la cual esperaba Reinhardt.

En aquel momento el sonido de la barricada desmoronándose llegó desde el piso de abajo. Se miraron un instante y Ana saltó con rapidez desde la ventana, cayendo al suelo de manera limpia y silenciosa; Reinhardt le dedicó una sonrisa mientras levantaba el enorme martillo para que Torbjörn pudiera bajar. El ingeniero tuvo algunos problemas para pasar por el marco de la ventana debido a los dolores de la pierna, pero con un poco de ayuda de Jack, consiguió salir del edificio y llegar al suelo.

—¡Jack! –susurró lo más alto que pudo el hombretón–. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

—Un momento –respondió el aludido por el comunicador.

Había oído cómo los  _slicers_  subían corriendo por las escaleras seguidos de los pesados pasos del OR14. Frunció los labios, irritado, y se apostó para recibirlos, comprobando de manera mecánica que el fusil tenía el seguro quitado. Si todos salían corriendo, esas unidades se unirían a las otras y sería más difícil avanzar.

—Voy a entretenerlos –dijo finalmente a sus compañeros–. Vosotros id hacia la entrada del complejo, con suerte podréis colaros. Torbjörn, haz una torreta para distraer a los centinelas. Yo os buscaré allí. Si en cinco minutos no he llegado, dejadme atrás.

—¡Te has vuelto loco! –la indignada voz de Ana llegó claramente a sus oídos y agradeció que ella hubiera saltado primero, no le apetecía ser atizado por la culata del rifle de su compañera–. Es un OR14, ni siquiera tú puedes derrotarlo. Déjame…

—No –cortó él con firmeza–. Id, es una orden.

Escuchó una maldición en árabe procedente de su compañera pero supo que no iban a cuestionar sus órdenes. Se sintió complacido por la confianza de su equipo en que él fuera capaz de mantener a raya a los ómnicos a pesar de que él no estaba tan seguro.

Los  _slicers_  aparecieron con un derrape y él abrió fuego, haciéndolos estallar en pedazos en el momento justo en el que el OR14 aparecía por el recodo del pasillo disparando en su dirección. Jack rodó hacia un lado para esquivar el proyectil y sintió su impacto en forma de trozos de pared cayendo sobre él.

Se giró y disparó una andanada de cohetes que impactaron contra el enorme cuerpo del OR14, desestabilizándolo y haciéndole dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Jack aprovechó ese momento para recargar el arma y apuntar al techo; cuando iba a abrir fuego, el OR14 se afianzó en el suelo y embistió contra él.

El soldado alzó el fusil para usarlo como defensa porque sabía que no iba a tener tiempo de esquivar aquella mole; gruñó de dolor cuando lo aplastó contra la pared pero, por suerte para él y gracias al disparo que el ómnico había realizado antes, estaba débil y cedió bajo el impacto y Jack terminó en la sala contigua rodeado de escombros.

Clavó la rodilla en el suelo y apuntó a una de las rodillas del ómnico, disparó los cohetes de nuevo, sintiendo dolor en el pecho por el retroceso. Masculló una maldición pero lo ignoró, recargando de nuevo para abrir fuego sobre otra de las patas del ómnico. No podía permitirse hacer cálculo de daños físicos mientras el OR14 siguiera en pie y si le impedía moverse, sería más fácil poder acabar con él.

El OR14 cayó al suelo de bruces, Jack lo vio intentar levantarse pero respiró profundamente cuando vio que el ómnico perdía el equilibrio. El OR14 no estaba derrotado aún, su cañón todavía funcionaba, pero en aquella situación, Jack lo tenía fácil para acabar con él, de manera que apuntó a la cabeza del ómnico y disparó.

Las balas perforaron el cráneo metálico de su enemigo, que dio un espasmo antes de quedarse inmóvil mientras las luces de su rostro se atenuaban hasta apagarse. El soldado esperó un instante, arma en mano, a ver si se movía pero estaba aparentemente muerto.

Suspiró.

Parecía que podría reunirse con su equipo. Había creído oír la torreta de Torbjörn un instante antes de que el OR14 abriese fuego, así que tenía que darse prisa para alcanzarlos.

Sintió un súbito dolor lacerante en el pecho, a la altura de la clavícula, y de manera automática se llevó la mano allí. Al apartarla vio que tenía el guante teñido de rojo.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo y vio un  _slicer_  preparando otro disparo. Alzó el fusil con rapidez y disparó, terminando con él. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mareado por el dolor, mientras notaba la sangre salir de la herida; parpadeó, intentando aclarar la vista, pero tan sólo podía ver cómo se emborronaba al tiempo que un cerco oscuro ganaba terreno.


	4. Chapter 4

**·Capítulo 3·**

Lo primero que notó al despertarse fue dolor y el olor metálico a sangre. Parpadeó para aclarar un poco la vista pero, aunque veía, seguía estando borrosa. Intentó levantarse pero cayó de bruces al resbalar en su propia sangre. Apretó los dientes de rabia y dolor y volvió a intentarlo.

Respiró profundamente una vez comprobó que sus piernas lo sostenían; se sentía débil pero sabía que era por la pérdida de sangre. Se enderezó y sintió un dolor lacerante y punzante en el hombro.

Se apartó con cuidado parte del uniforme y comprobó que tenía una herida abierta y, seguramente, la clavícula rota. No podría mover ese brazo en una temporada.

Masculló una maldición y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Necesitaba encontrar algo con lo que tapar aquella herida e inmovilizar su brazo. Cogió de un tirón a un trozo de tela que había entre unos escombros y se vendó como pudo, luego se hizo un cabestrillo y recogió el pesado fusil con la mano libre.

No sabía cuánto había estado inconsciente y necesitaba saber cuál era el estado de su equipo.

Avanzó por encima de los restos de los ómnicos y se acercó hasta la entrada al complejo. Vio la torreta de Torbjörn acribillada a balazos pero no parecía haber rastro de los robots que vigilaban la puerta.

—Ana, ¿me recibes?

Sólo le respondió el sonido de la estática. Resopló con frustración y miró hacia los tejados; quería pensar en que alguien se hubiera cargado las comunicaciones porque la otra opción era menos positiva.

Se metió sin dudarlo en el complejo y avanzó a través de él. Por el camino se encontró con restos de ómnicos destrozados por impactos de bala y por algo de enorme tamaño. Sonrió levemente. Aquello significaba que su equipo había conseguido entrar al menos.

Los pasillos y salas se iban sucediendo sin descanso y se preguntó si no se habría perdido. Su memoria era buena, pero él no se encontraba bien. Había conseguido ignorar en la mayor medida posible el fuerte dolor que el hombro le enviaba con cada movimiento, pero la pérdida de sangre complicaba su avance.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, apoyando la espalda en una pared. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo un instante y vio una mancha oscura en él. Se agachó para verla con más detenimiento y vio que era aceite. Se incorporó de nuevo y prosiguió su camino.

Aquel tipo de aceite era el que usaba el martillo de Reinhardt, lo que quería decir que iba por el buen camino. Sólo esperaba que aquella mancha fuese casual y no por una avería demasiado grave.

Se agazapó todo lo deprisa que pudo en un rincón cuando escuchó disparos. Un chisporroteo resonó en su comunicador y ladeó la cabeza para intentar escuchar algo en medio de la estática. Si sus compañeros estaban ahí, tenía que echarles una mano.

Sonrió de medio lado sin alegría. Estaba manco de manera temporal, disparar el fusil con una mano implicaría que podría terminar en el suelo por el retroceso, agravando su estado físico. Y ni quería pensar en las secuelas del uso del lanzamisiles…

 _Pero… para eso te entrenaron, ¿no?_ –susurró su mente–.  _Proteger a lo demás… a  costa de tu vida si es necesario, ¿no? Esa fue tu promesa, ¿verdad, Jack?_

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundamente antes de asomarse en el recodo para poder ver mejor. Allí vio un par de OR14 y tres bastion acribillando lo que parecía ser una sala. Si su mente no fallaba al recordar los planos, allí debía estar el centro de toda aquella maldita fábrica de ómnicos. Y si su lógica seguía funcionando bien, dentro debía de estar su equipo.

Necesitaba contactar con ellos. Desde su posición no podía hacer nada con todas aquellas unidades plantadas delante de la puerta; si pudiera colarse de algún modo allí…

Frunció el ceño un instante y miró hacia el techo.

Resopló porque le parecía demasiado evidente pero si funcionaba no se iba a quejar. Se arrastró como pudo hacia el conducto más cercano y se metió en él. Por suerte, el complejo necesitaba una buena ventilación y el hueco era lo suficientemente grande como para que él pudiera arrastrarse por su interior.

Trepó para subir a un conducto superior y avanzó siguiendo la dirección en la que creía que estaban sus compañeros. El sonido de los ataques de los ómnicos le indicó que estaban debajo de él, así que iba por buen camino; apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor del hombro y avanzó hasta que vio a Torbjörn tirado en el suelo.

Dio una fuerte patada a la rejilla y ésta cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico. Se dejó caer y, en cuanto tocó el suelo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre uno de los hombros; por suerte, fue sobre el bueno.

Giró sobre sí mismo, gruñendo de dolor, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rifle de Ana y el martillo de Reinhardt apuntando a su cabeza. La comisura de su boca se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba al ver el alivio de sus compañeros al verlo. Se incorporó para sentarse con un gruñido y pronto tuvo a Ana a su lado, retirando los vendajes sucios y clavándole un analgésico de uno de sus dardos.

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? –preguntó tras chasquear la lengua.

—Eh, Jack; tienes la pinta de haber sido engullido por un animal y que te hubiera vomitado colina abajo –se rió Reinhardt–. Siempre terminas igual, ¿quieres impresionar a alguien ganándote más cicatrices?

—Quizá lo que pasa es que me ha mirado un tuerto –replicó el aludido.

Reinhardt soltó una carcajada sin sentirse ofendido y regresó a su posición delante de la única puerta del lugar. Jack desvió la mirada hacia su derecha para ver a Torbjörn echado en el suelo. Por un momento se temió lo peor pero comprobó que el pecho del ingeniero subía y bajaba y se relajó un poco más. Todavía estaba vivo.

—Lo he dormido –dijo Ana sin mirarlo–. Esa herida en la pierna es peor de lo que pensaba. Ha perdido bastante sangre por el camino y, aunque el muy cabezón lo ha negado todo el rato, el dolor lo estaba machacando. Reinhardt y yo pensamos que debería descansar un poco, lo necesitaremos luego.

Jack asintió mientras veía cómo ella le ponía un vendaje nuevo tras haber cosido la herida.

—¿Con qué te has hecho esto? –preguntó con suavidad–. Mejor dicho, ¿qué te ha hecho esto? –él no respondió y ella lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo los labios–. Jack… sabes que voy a reprenderte de todas formas por irresponsable…

Él resopló antes de responder.

—Un OR14 me arrolló contra una pared; lo eliminé pero un  _slicer_  seguía activo y me disparó. Es la herida más grave que tengo.

—Que tú  _crees_ que tienes –lo corrigió ella–. Seguro que tienes alguna costilla rota y a saber cómo tienes las vértebras. Vas a estar una temporada postrado a una cama, Jack.

El soldado resopló. Lo sabía pero tenía la esperanza de que el daño fuese menor. Se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Habéis pensado en algún plan?

—No, no realmente –la mujer se sentó a su lado y se estiró para desentumecerse–. La idea era que Torb hiciese una bomba con la suficiente potencia como para llevarse la mayor parte de la fábrica; pero al final, como has visto, hemos tenido que refugiarnos porque se nos han echado encima –desvió la mirada hacia el ingeniero–. Rein lo tuvo que traer a cuestas porque no podía más; recordamos que la sala central de todo esto era la más segura y conseguimos colarnos pero…

—La única salida está llena de ómnicos –terminó Jack por ella. La mujer asintió y él frunció los labios, pensativo.

Examinó la sala y vio que era relativamente pequeña; Reinhardt ocupaba praćticamente todo el espacio que dejaban libres un montón de ordenadores y máquinas que parecían ser el corazón de la instalación. Desenfocó la mirada un instante y luego se volvió hacia Ana.

—¿Te quedan algunas granadas de esas tuyas? –preguntó.

—Sí, pero sólo funcionan con seres vivos –respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño, confusa–. Contra los ómnicos no.

—Despierta a Torbjörn, tengo un plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**·Capítulo 4·**

Torbjörn le dio la última granada a Ana con una sonrisa torcida. La francotiradora la cogió y la miró atentamente con una ceja enarcada, escéptica. Luego miró al ingeniero.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?

—¿Estás dudando de mis habilidades? –preguntó él a su vez, ligeramente ofendido.

—Torb… hiciste volar en pedazos el vehículo que teníamos que usar para llegar hasta aquí –repuso ella sin alterarse.

—Bah, una nimiedad –Torbjörn agitó la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto–. Ese vehículo estaba mal construido, si hubiera sido sueco, habría aguantado.

—Ahá –se limitó a responder ella con cierta ironía.

Torbjörn refunfuñó algo en su idioma natal y se acercó cojeando hacia uno de los ordenadores que estaba allí para reunirse con Morrison.

—Está todo preparado, Jack.

El aludido asintió sin decir nada, mirando atentamente la enorme bomba que Torbjörn había preparado con prácticamente chatarra que estaba por allí. Estaba calculando el tiempo que les llevaría salir corriendo de allí antes de que la bomba detonase y viendo el estado en el que se encontraban, tenía claro que iban a ir muy pero que  muy justos.

—Oye, no le des tantas vueltas –dijo entonces el ingeniero, haciendo que Jack desviase la mirada hacia él–. Esas heridas no van a estropear esa cara de niño bueno y guapo que tienes, podrás seguir atrayendo a tus fans sin problemas. Además, hay gente a la que le gustan las cicatrices –se encogió de hombros–. Igual así…

Jack se echó a reír al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Se volvió hacia su equipo y los miró con atención antes de coger el fusil del suelo y afianzarlo bien en el brazo sano. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y todos ellos tomaron posiciones.

Reinhardt se colocó delante de la puerta, con el brazo izquierdo en alto; Ana se posicionó detrás de él, con un par de granadas en la mano. Jack se preparó para soportar el retroceso del disparo de misiles mientras que Torbjörn se quedó un poco más atrás; el ingeniero se sentó en el suelo y sostuvo con fuerza la remachadora.

La puerta se abrió y los ómnicos abrieron fuego sin esperar que se las puertas se desplegaran del todo. Reinhardt activó el escudo de energía, amortiguando los disparos enemigos; Jack miró a Ana y ésta lanzó un par de granadas en medio de los ómnicos. Nada más tocar el suelo, soltaron una descarga que afectó a los robots, dejándolos un instante estáticos.

La modificación que Torbjörn había hecho a las granadas había surtido efecto.

Apenas los ómnicos dejaron de moverse, Reinhardt desactivó el escudo y cogió el enorme martillo con fuerza, lo movió hacia atrás y trazó un giro horizontal con él, golpeando con fuerza. Éstos cayeron al suelo por el impacto pero no se movieron y el hombretón aprovechó para machacarlos aún más mientras Jack lanzaba una andanada de misiles, consiguiendo reventar una de las unidades bastion y parte de otra. Reinhardt remató uno de los OR14 y se centró en el otro mientras recuperaban la movilidad.

El soldado se levantó con dificultad del suelo, había caído de espaldas por culpa del retroceso y la espalda le envió una punzada de dolor, recargó con rapidez mientras Ana y Torbjörn cubrían a Reinhardt, quien se vio obligado a levantar el escudo de energía de nuevo para detener los ataques del bastion y medio que quedaban y del otro OR14 que seguía en pie. Soltó otra andanada y terminó de rematar a la media unidad bastion, destrozando una de las patas del OR14 en el proceso.

Reinhardt afianzó los pies en el suelo y desactivó el escudo para arrollar al OR14, empotrándolo contra la pared de enfrente, y luego comenzó a darle puñetazos hasta que le destrozó la cabeza. Acto seguido lo cogió con fuerza y giró dos veces sobre sí mismo para lanzarlo contra el bastion que quedaba.

El cuerpo inerte del OR14 envió a la unidad tanque varios metros más allá, haciéndole dar un par de vueltas de campana. Reinhardt clavó una rodilla en el suelo y se apoyó en el martillo, jadeando, mientras veía cómo la unidad bastion se recolocaba y se preparaba para atacar. Esbozó media sonrisa y respiró profundamente al tiempo que sujetaba con más fuerza el mango del enorme martillo.

Los años no pasaban en balde, pero a aquel abuelo aún le quedaban un par de trucos más.

A pesar de todo, no llegó a necesitar utilizar el martillo, los cohetes de Jack terminaron con el tanque, convirtiéndolo en chatarra. Ana se acercó a él con rapidez y clavó uno de sus dardos curativos en el ancho cuello del Cruzado.

—Siempre haces igual –masculló ella, clavando otro dardo con más fuerza; Reinhardt se quejó–. ¡Y más tendría que dolerte! ¿Por qué siempre terminas yendo a lo loco contra el enemigo?

—Ana, me entrenaron así –el hombretón se limitó a responder con una amable sonrisa mientras miraba a la francotiradora con aprecio–. Sólo sé manejar el martillo, el escudo… y arrollar a los enemigos. Es lo que hacemos los Cruzados… o hacíamos.

Ella no dijo nada pero relajó un poco su mueca de enfado. Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Y a ti? –preguntó–. ¿Te entrenaron para parecer dura como una piedra pero ser blandita como el algodón en el fondo?

Ana lo miró un instante antes de darle un capón en la cabeza. Reinhardt se echó a reír mientras se rascaba la zona dolorida con una mano.

—Soy yo quien os mantiene sanos –comentó ella mientras miraba a Jack y Torbjörn mirando atentamente el cuerpo del bastion–. Me enseñaron que a la familia hay que cuidarla y protegerla. Y eso es lo que hago. Si hacéis locuras, acabáis heridos. Y luego soy yo quien tiene que curar esas heridas, y no es agradable ver cómo las cicatrices crecen en los miembros de tu familia –se volvió hacia Reinhardt–. No me importa ser quien os ponga parches y remiendos, pero preferiría no hacerlo porque no pensáis antes las cosas –comprobó el rifle–. Vamos, salgamos de este antro.

Reinhardt se levantó con un gruñido y se acercó a sus dos compañeros siguiendo a Ana; cogió a Torbjörn y lo colocó encima de sus hombros y echaron a correr para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Al doblar una esquina un bastion los recibió con un cañonazo que los obligó a dispersarse. Reinhardt cayó al suelo con Torbjörn, a quien cogió por un brazo para arrastrarlo detrás de la pared mientras que Jack y Ana rodaron para ponerse a salvo tras un montón de cajas.

La francotiradora masculló una maldición en árabe y se arrastró hasta el borde para echar un vistazo. Luego miró mejor las cajas detrás de las cuales se estaban escondiendo; una de las superiores estalló en un montón de astillas cuando un proyectil enemigo impactó contra ella. Ana se acercó un poco más al centro de la pequeña y frágil barricada y apostó el rifle.

Lanzó la última granada que Torbjörn le había dado por encima de las cajas y pegó el ojo a la mira. El bastion se quedó paralizado en cuanto la mina impactó contra él y Ana aprovechó para dispararle a la cabeza y al pecho. Su magnífica puntería sumada a la potencia de su rifle hicieron que el ómnico cayera derribado en cuestión de segundos.

Se incorporó y ayudó a Jack a levantarse; acto seguido se giró hacia Reinhardt y Torbjörn, pero ambos ya estaban en pie sacudiéndose el polvo y alzando los pulgares en señal de que todo estaba bien.

El hombretón volvió a cargar con el ingeniero y el pequeño grupo se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salida. Torbjörn accionó el detonador y el suelo tembló cuando la bomba estalló; el ingeniero la había colocado de tal manera que, al estallar, provocase una reacción en cadena con los depósitos de combustible de la fábrica.

—Te dije que íbamos a salir a lo grande –rió Reinhardt, dándole un suave codazo a Jack mientras las explosiones se sucedían en la fábrica.

El soldado no dijo nada, se limitó a reírse con su compañero mientras intentaba no mover demasiado el brazo herido. Habían conseguido liberar la zona de una fábrica de ómnicos, ahora sus habitantes estarían a salvo.

Miró su brazo y suspiró de manera apenas perceptible.

Aquello lo dejaría fuera de combate durante unos meses, más la rehabilitación. No ocurriría aquello de nuevo, no podía permitirse estar fuera de servicio por no haber sido capaz de estar atento a su entorno. Debía proteger a los suyos a cualquier precio.


	6. Chapter 6

**·Epílogo·**

Echó mano del fusil de manera automática cuando escuchó un ruido a su derecha. Bajó el arma con un suspiro al ver que era un pequeño zorro del desierto que se había acercado, curioso.

Volvió a apoyarse en la pared, frotándose los ojos, mientras miraba cómo el pequeño animal se acercaba a él para olerlo y acurrucarse a su lado. Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

Ana decía siempre que tenía un don para los animales y las personas, siempre conseguía que confiasen en él sin esfuerzo y que eso le facilitó más las cosas en Overwatch.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago al tiempo que su corazón se encogía por la opresión. Echaba de menos aquellos días, a su equipo, sus amigos, su familia… se lo habían arrebatado todo menos las ganas y la motivación para detener aquella Segunda Crisis Ómnica.

Él vigilaría que la gente estuviera a salvo. No iban a morir tantas personas ni tantos ómnicos como ocurrió treinta años antes.

No si él podía evitarlo.


End file.
